It is a habit of many people to hang certain clothing articles, namely ties, scarves, and belts, on doorknobs and other convenient fixtures. The articles become disorganized and sometimes lost. When packed into a suitcase, the clothing articles tend to wrinkle and are hard to locate. Examples of prior wearing apparel holders include closet hangers and wall mounted rack as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,029. These devices cannot be easily packed into a suitcase. Also, they fail to keep the articles in a neat and orderly fashion. This makes it time consuming and frustrating to locate the desired clothing items.